


Blood must pay blood

by Trapuccino



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapuccino/pseuds/Trapuccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de la masacre cualquier acuerdo que la gente del arca y los terricolas pudieran haber tenido queda pendiendo de un hilo y Lexa y su gente no aceptaran nada menos la muerte de Finn. Pero con la amenaza que es Mount Weather, podrán encontrar la forma de cooperar? Mi punto de vista de como las cosas se desarrollan ya que el perdón de Finn fue muy facil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood must pay blood

Sangre se debe de pagar con sangre. Que justo y cruel que sonaba eso pensó Clarke mientras contemplaba la expresión determinada de la comandante.   
No.  
Su primera respuesta, rápida e inconsciente fue la de decir que no. Pero se contuvo, considerando sus palabras para no romper la tentativa paz que tan fugazmente se podía deshacer. Pero el miedo comenzaba a asentarse sobre ella, acelerando su sangre y revolviendo su estómago. Hizo lo mejor por contener una expresión calma, de no delatar nada. No podía saber lo que significaba para ella Finn porque sabía que por eso no lo podía dejar ir.  
-No podemos hacer eso.- Respondió calmadamente con la cabeza en alto y tono conciliador.- Lo que Finn hizo fue un accidente,- Maldición si no se sentía estúpida por decir eso pero tenía que explicar lo que había ocurrido mientras pudiera, aclararlo lo más rápidamente posible.- él creía que el campamento, sus compañeros y amigos habían sido secuestrados…  
-Un accidente?- No se le escapó el tono de asco que utilizó mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Bajó la mirada hacia su cuchillo y el mapa que tenía armado en la mesa y continuó hablando con la mirada fija allí como si pudiera ver el bosque y su extensión en lugar del rudimentario plano.- No fue un accidente que emboscara una aldea de niños, mujeres y ancianos que no podían defenderse.- Levantó la mirada hacia ella y Clarke intentó no retroceder ante la amenaza que presentaba la comandante que la hacía retorcerse en su interior.  
-No fue un accidente cuando los mantuvo acorralados como animales entre la porquería de los cerdos por horas mientras les gritaba para que dejaran de rogar por sus vidas.- Se enderezó más y levantó la barbilla, abarcando más espacio cuando se le acercó con el cuchillo todavía en mano.  
Clarke se mantuvo firme cuando Lexa caminó hacia ella, paso a paso, hasta que estaba tan cerca que sentía el calor de su aliento.  
-Y definitivamente,- Le dijo la joven líder con voz temblorosa de rabia pero extrañamente calmada, calculando, controlando.- No fue un accidente cuando disparó las 43 balas que usó para matar a las 18 personas que intentaban escapar de él. Las fusiló sin titubear ni remordimiento, y nadie aquí va a dejar esas muertes sin pagar porque vos lo decís.- De repente se escuchó el sonido de la tela de la carpa moverse pero Clarke no miró, no quería sacar los ojos de los de Lexa. No podía pensar, ni creía que pudiera respirar mientras mantenía su mirada. Una voz masculina habló en ese idioma que no conocía y Lexa respondió, ojos clavados en ella hasta que el hombre salió.  
El stress de la guerra alteraba a la gente, Bellamy lo había dicho Finn no era el mismo pero también dijo que era entendible, la pelea cambiaba a la gente, no respondían como lo hacían normalmente.  
¿Sería así siempre que hubiera un conflicto? Clarke había cambiado, no podía negarlo no era la misma persona que había estado en el Arca. Esa persona habría torturado a una persona para salvar a alguien? No definitivamente, pero ella si. Clarke lo había hecho poruqe Finn estaba muriendo, porque era Lincoln el que lo estaba matando. No había querido hacerlo, nadie había querido pero habían hecho lo que debían para sobrevivir.   
Finn… No podía saber que estaba pasando por su mente cuando mató a esa gente. Solo recordaba el horror, la desesperación mientras corrían hacia allá, pero ya era muy tarde. Su mirada estaba desquiciada cuando se enfocó en ella y pudo ver alivio en él pero Clarke solo sintió miedo. Este no era Finn, no podía serlo.  
-La muerte de esa gente, fue una desgracia y será tratado como corresponde pero por nosotros. Finn es uno de los nuestros y será castigado por nuestras leyes, las muertes no serán en vano,- Le prometió.- Pero no se lo entregaremos, al igual que ustedes no entregarían a uno de los suyos.  
-Estás equivocada Clarke de la gente del cielo.- Le respondió la joven con una sonrisa irónica.- Los crímenes no son olvidados por nosotros y si alguien de nuestro pueblo amenazara una tregua sería entregado para ser castigado bajo el criterio de aquellos que ofendió. Es solo lo justo.  
Sus ojos eran ilegibles pero Clarke se encontró considerando sus palabras y mientras más las pensaba, más le sonaban a la verdad.  
-Además,- Continuó Lexa dándole la espalda brevemente para volver a su plano.- Mis hombres me dicen que el culpable, aquel que llaman Finn ha sido perdonado por sus crímenes por ustedes. Me pregunto qué clase de castigo me hablabas cuando ya había sido juzgado.  
Mierda, ¿Por qué se sentía tan atrapada, tan culpable? Era un crimen de guerra, su madre lo había dicho intentaba salvar a sus amigos… Era tan estúpido en realidad, y el intentar convencer a la comandante de lo contrario era más estúpido todavía. Finn ni siquiera había respondido por sus crímenes, él se sentía culpable ella lo veía, cualquiera podía verlo, pero la culpa no iba a resucitar a las personas que mató a sangre fría, ni a calmar a su clan, o a sus familias.  
Bajó los ojos entonces, aunque fuera por un segundo. No podía aguantar la mirada penetrante que sentía clavada en ella, porque sabía que la chica tenía razón. ¿Acaso ellos se quedarían tranquilos si lo mismo le hubiera pasado a ellos? Si estuvieran en su posición y hubiera sido un terrícola el que hubiera matado a su gente y quedara sin ser castigado siquiera. Su madre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, tampoco lo haría Jaha o Kane si estuviera allí. Maldición ella y Bellamy tampoco lo harían, buscarían la manera, ya lo habían hecho antes y había empezado la guerra que peleaban ahora.  
-Tenes razón.- Admitió Clarke mirándola finalmente a los ojos.- El juicio de Finn fue apresurado pero tampoco sabíamos que podríamos entablar una tregua, aunque eso no lo justifique. Pero no podemos empezar paz con un acto de violencia.- Dio unos pasos hacia ella, intentando salvar la distancia como si pudiera ayudarle a hacerle entender.  
-Eso tiene solución, lo matamos y después empieza la paz.  
-Mira, las dos sabemos que si empezamos así es cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos volvamos contra los otros, tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque.  
-¿Cómo cuál?- Preguntó con poco interés.  
-Como una decisión conjunta, las dos partes tendrán que decir y sería una forma de comenzar a cooperar entre los dos, pero mi gente no va a aceptar que alguien más decida el destino de uno de su grupo.  
\- ¿Y por eso mi gente tuvo que sufrir que el asesino eligiera su destino? No aceptaremos nada que no sea su muerte.- Esto era, o entregaba a Finn o no había tregua, y sabía que tenía que hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera aceptar, Lexa la sorprendió.  
-Decidiremos en conjunto solo porque lo que ofreces es valioso. Te dejaré volver con tu gente para comunicarles y vendrás aquí para anunciarme su decisión. Hoy decidirán la reunión, pero para mañana al anochecer el destino del asesino será un hecho.


End file.
